Are you going to break my heart?
by MassMystery
Summary: COMPLETE! is up Kagome has nothing left anymore. She has gone crazy, but what happens when Sesshomaru finds her? Will she steal his heart or will he steal her life? Rated M for Lemons and limes and language and rape
1. Gone mad

-Kagome's POV---

Well, that was it. The final battle against Naraku. I looked around and saw the limp, cold dead bodies of my best friends Sango, Miroku and Shippo. I looked over to where Inuyasha was and saw Kikyo's steps getting closer to his half dead body. I smiled and remembered Inuyasha telling me that he chose Kikyo, it was the best thing I had ever heard. My hands were dirty, bloody and wet from hugging Sango, crying and banging my fists on the hard ground, begging god to take me instead of them. I guess god didn't appreciate my prayers and begs. I got up weakly and took my arrows and started walking towards the clay pot and the hanyou. I tried to imagine Kikyou crying and screaming, but the only thing I heard was the grunting of Inuyasha, the hot sweat crawling down my back and dripping with each step I took and my heart beating like it never had before. I knew Kikyo could hear me but she didn't move. I stared down at her and something that I had never felt before starting building inside my heart. Hatred was what it was called. I started laughing and hot tears rolled down my cheeks, I instantly felt a burning sensation and I knew Kikyo has slapped me. I looked at her and saw my reflection, no…my reincarnation. I was tired of being called that, so I decided to call her a reincarnation, and it felt so damn good. She turned her back on me and walked away, Inuyasha whimpering, calling her name over and over again. I looked down at him, and he stared at me with golden orbs that I once fell in love with. I looked at my arrow and back at him again. I could have cured him and he would have healed instantly because of him being a half demon. But I did something else Instead.

"Shh It's okay, you won't feel any more pain…" I got down on my knees and put my hand over his chest, I smiled and the rate of his heartbeat. I took my arrow and plunged it inside of him. I could feel his heart being ripped with the blade of the arrow ripping his veins. I smiled and got up and starting walking towards something that I couldn't reach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru knew something was different but he didn't say anything. He just stared at Rin running around and throwing flowers at Jaken. Jaken's screaming and wailing hurt his ears. Oh how he wished he could kill him instantly, but that would hurt Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru will you tell Rin to top throwing these disgusting things at me?" Jaken pleaded than squealed and starting running again.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and moved a bit. He had been sitting in the same positon for two hours. He looked at Rin and saw her running towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru look what I made you.." She shoved a necklace made out of red and pink flowers into his hands and started running around again.

Sesshomaru looked at the necklace and smiled but that smile quickly got recovered by the mask he always always wore on his face. "Rin this Sesshomaru says it's getting late we will camp here for the night." He finished his sentence quickly and quietly but he knew Rin had heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had been walking for hours but it only felt like minutes to her. She had walked away from the dead bodies leaving them where they were. Them is what she could call them she couldn't talk about them anymore. She had changed over the last couple of days. She seemed to hate more than she loved, and she knew she had no more tears left to cry. She had new scratches on her body and face from the bugs and from the tree branches. She looked around and saw a tiny fire. Either it was humans like herself camping or demons. She rememberd when she, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Sango use to camp outside. Arguing, screaming and laughing at each other. She shook the thoughts out of her head viciously and thought about the fire. She was getting closer and closer, she could probably beg them for food or some water or she could steal something precious and sell it off for some money at a village to get some clothes. She used the what was left of her miko powers and noticed that there were two sleeping still forms near the fire. She smiled and sneaked up and saw a clump of something she made sure that she wasn't visable and she quickly took the clump and ran as fast as she could.

"Ugh I'm so stupid I just took the first thing I got." She stopped when she thought she was far away from the spot she stole the item from and she opened the bundle and saw a young girl sleeping inside of it. Kagome gasped when she saw who it was.

"Oh no, anyone but her." She saw the young form stir in her sleep and wake up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin had heard Sesshomaru and she instantly went to a corner and slept beside the fire. Sesshomaru had gotten up right after Rin's breathing had evened out and decided to take his nightly walk.

Rin had felt that she wasn't in the same place as she first slept. She woke up and saw a bloody dirty women looking at her, and she screamed.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter…don't be to harsh on me: )


	2. Thirsty for blood

-1Italics are thoughts: ) ENJOY: )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomarus POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared ahead of me not really thinking things through. I had been through a lot with Rin and the upcoming events. Why did I decide to keep her…I could have killed her but this human, this mortal has actually broken this Sesshomaru's Ice cold heart. She is different…I despise her kind, my idiotic father had to fall in love with a mortal and being that disgusting hanyou to this world. Speaking of the hanyou I can't feel his presence in this world anymore he probably got killed by Naraku, but I can't feel his presence either. If someone was here right now they'd laugh at me. I can feel my emotions trying to escape from me. Crying is for someone pathetic, weak, disgusting. This Sesshomaru is powerful and great and will not cry. Laughing is for those who love, this Sesshomaru loves no one but himself. And thinking… thinking is for baka's and this Sesshomaru is no baka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome quickly covered Rin's mouth, she picked her up again and started running as fast as she could because she was afraid that beast would come after her. For the first time since they died she was feeling scared and she could feel them looking at her from above and laughing at her running scared of Sesshomaru.

"Put me down or Lord Sesshomaru will kill you" Rin wiggled herself trying to escape from Kagome's tight grip.

Kagome stopped and placed ring down and looked at her. "Rin you may not remember me but I'm kagome I use to travel with Inu-" She cut herself off afraid of what might happened if she said his name. Will she cry? Or scream…he was in another world right now, she could have saved him but she killed him with her own hands.

"Ka--Kagome-chan? I do remember you but why..why are you so dirty?" Rin giggled and gasped. "Oh no Kagome-chan Lord Sesshormau might kill you because I screamed and..and I'm so sorry Kagome-chan. She looked at Kagome's still form and gave her puppy eyes.

Kagome had heard nothing that Rin said. She was thinking about them and how she could have saved him but instead she smiled down at her love and killed him. And she enjoyed it…yes it felt so good plunging that arrow in his in the heart. Oh how she wished she could do it again and again. Kagome started laughing she started looking for something around her frantically and yes she had found it. She picked up a thick tree branch and looked at Rin directly in the eye. She wanted to do it again, to kill, it felt so good feeling the blood gushing out. She licked her lips.

Rin looked at her and her eyes stared directly at the tree branch. "Ka--Kagome-chan your scaring me why are you laughing? She looked at kagome raise the stick and all she could do was scream and cover her face with her tiny hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------He ran as fast as he could. One minute he was letting emotions run over him like a tidal wave and the next minute he heard Rin's scream. That Jaken better have not done anything but what if-- He used his youkai speed and went faster. Than he saw it a women laughing with a heavy tree branch in her hand, and Rin covering her face and screaming he quickly stepped in front of her and took out his Sword.

"Pathetic human what do you want with this Sesshomaru's warden?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome didn't know what she was doing, she looked at Rin screaming and she enjoyed every minute of it. As she was about to hit her she collided into something hard. She looked up and gasped and saw Sesshormaru. Rin continued screaming.

"Rin stop screaming." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and instantly Rin stopped screaming and she ran and hugged Sesshomaru's leg. "Lord Sesshomaru Ka-Kagome-chan there's something wrong with her." She sniffled and started crying. "Rin go back and tell Jaken to take Ah and Aun once you do go back to the castle instantly." Rin nodded her head and looked at Kagome's trembling form and ran back to where Jaken was.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she run? Or plunge herself at the sword Sesshomaru was holding? She was feeling light headed and she swore she heard Inuyasha yelling at her not to run away. All Kagome could do was smile.

"This Sesshormaru asked you a question filthy human." He put away his sword and looked at her with his golden orbs. He saw that it was the female who followed his filthy brother. He lunged at her and pinned her to the tree holding her tiny form and digging his hands into her throat. "Now there is something to smile about." He looked at her form still.

Kagome wanted to die here and now. She didn't care anymore. She looked up at Sesshomaru's eyes and Inuyasha came in front of her. She blinked roughly and The image of Inuyasha slurred away. She could feel the very last of her breaths fading away, but she was let go and she fell on the floor.

Sesshomaru picked her up again and pinned her to the tree by her shoulders. He let his eyes explore her face and he saw that he she was scratched and bruised and she reeked of blood and dirt, but somehow she didn't look that bad. He looked at her full rose lips and had the urge to kiss them.

Kagome looked at him and felt his nails digging into her skin she felt pain but she liked it. Yet she felt the softness in his hands she looked at him and thought she saw god. Oh how she wanted to kiss him yet kill him at the same time.

Sesshomaru went in closer and captured his mouth with hers he licked her tongue and her teeth and she moaned. He lifted her legs and put it around his torso and pushed into her. He could smell her arousal and he liked it. He kissed her harsher and his beast started taking control. "_What the hell Is this Sesshomaru doing? She is a filthy human yet she tastes so good."_

Kagome felt the need to kiss him back and she did. She didn't know why and how but she just needed to do it. She though she was going to die but she was wrong. She moaned out his name and pressed her body back at his.

Sesshormaru pulled back away from her and let her go and she fell on the floor. He licked his lips and looked and saw her get up. Desire, sadness, lust, and hatred were mixed in her chocolate orbs. He took out his sword again and looked at Kagome.

"Pathetic human are you ready to die?" He stared at her with his Ice mask and his eyes slowly started turning red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like this one lol It's a cliffy but please review


	3. Take me in

Hello people I just realized I had like a couple of spelling mistakes but I shall fix them! Anyways on with the story! And please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's POV

I stared at him with pleading eyes. Even though I wanted to die I wanted to feel his body upon me, I yearned for him. The taste of his mouth was cloud number nine. I looked at his eyes and knew he was mad but I know deep within his ice heart he wanted me to. Or did he? Was he just using me? Or trying to make me feel like a fool? I wouldn't…no I couldn't let that happen! No one uses me like that! Maybe just maybe If I kiss him one more time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was waiting…waiting very patiently he didn't know why he hadn't killed her instantly her eyes…her fucking eyes were just like Rin's. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't feel someone's lips upon his own. He blinked and saw the women trailing hot kisses on his neck. He felt his member erect but he didn't say anything. He was keeping a moan building inside of him. Why?…Why did she make him feel this way? This pathetic human had the power to do this to him. He simply stood there wanting to give in the kiss but he didn't. He pushed her lightly and she fell down again, to weak to get back up. "Who gave you the permission to kiss this Sesshomaru you filthy wench!" His golden orbs stared down at her and made her shiver. He seemed to take interest in her, but he had to go back to Rin and Jaken. He saw the sky lighten and the sun slowly came out. He simply walked past her leaving her where she was hopeless and restless. She couldn't believe that she was being used and wasted.

"Rin, Jaken we will be going back to the castle now." Sesshomaru heard her laughter, cries and whimpers. "Jaken take Rin back to the castle, this Sesshomaru has something to do." Jaken quickly stepped in front of him. "Bu--but Lord Sesshomaru let Jaken the great accompany you and follow you. I will protect you" Sesshomaru simply walked past Jaken. "Do it or die." Jaken gulped and hurriedly told Rin to get on Ah and Aun and they flew away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's POV

I sat there like a fucked stripper waiting to be taken away. It all summed up. I was crazy. I laughed, I cried, I screamed, and I almost killed another. But why did it feel so good? Why did the feeling of blood on my hands feel so good? Why was the screaming of another so joyful? I didn't know what to do. I felt myself crying I had nowhere to go. I didn't know how to get back to the well…for once I was alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and he actually felt pity. He wanted to kill her yet kiss her and mate her at the same time. "Filthy human, this Sesshomaru has accepted of you becoming my servant." He walked towards her. "Since when did I want to become your servant?" Kagome talked bitterly back to him. "This Sesshomaru says you must come to my castle or you shall die." Behind his mask he smiled as he saw her quickly get up and walk beside him. He formed a cloud under them and they flew into the sunny sky . "This Sesshomaru will treat you like a prisoner. You shall be fed three times a day and you will do everything I say. If you disagree with one command, than your pathetic life will be taken away from you. You will talk when I tell you to you will answer when I tell you to and you will sleep until I say so. You are my puppet, understood?" I nodded my head to scared to answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's POV

I really didn't feel like getting off the cloud but I had to. It was dark but I could make out the…building? No castle. I followed behind Sesshomaru and felt my cheeks turn red as I remember last night's events. Did he take advantage of me so I can think he loves me and accept being his servant? I remember him telling me how I will die If I don't follow his every command. I shivered at the thought. I wanted to start laughing again but I knew I would probably get killed or beaten or even worst…thrown out. I was led into the main hall and Sesshomaru guided me towards some other halls and rooms. It was so beautiful my mouth was hanging open the whole time. Around 20 minutes later I noticed the area changed. There were gates and prison cells and wooden doors and It was much colder down here. I saw Sesshomaru stop in front of a door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This will be your room. Tomorrow you are to change in those clothes on the bed and come back upstairs if you remember the way, which I hope you do. Meet me on the fifth floor in one of my offices and I will tell you what you will do." Sesshomaru left with that and Kagome was left alone. She heard murmurs, and the yelling of prisoners. She was going to have a good sleep tonight. She opened the door and saw that a small room was in front of her no windows, a single bed a ugly lampshade with it's light flicking, a table and a chair. "Wow some kind of castle this is, looks more like a dumpster." She sighed and took of her dirty bloody clothes and smiled remembering Inuyasha's whimpering and blood on her. She put on the ripped clothes that were given to her and she shivered. She remember what Sesshomaru had said. She got under the blankets and smelled puke. She tried not to gag and closed her eyes forcing herself to go to sleep. Darkness started surrounding her. "What have I gotten myself into?" She instantly closed her eyes and went to a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got up feeling groggy and weird. She made her bed and washed her face with the pale of bucket beside her bed. She stretched and got up and walked towards the door and she opened and went into the endless, disgusting hallway. She saw a few women walking back and forth with the same clothes that she was wearing. She asked a couple for directions but they ignored her and went on with what they were doing. Finally after what seemed like forever she reached her destination. One out of the tens maybe hundreds of staircases. She went up the stairs slowly and she felt her body get warmer. She looked around and gasped at how different the basement and the main floor looked. She saw paintings of dogs, different creatures and demons painted. She looked out one of the thousands of windows surrounding her and saw many gardens. "That must be for Rin." She quickly started running to where she came from yesterday and looked up and saw a large staircase. She sighed and started walking up the stairs one by one.

By the time she reached up the fifth floor she was out of breath. She looked around and it seemed like the higher she went the more beautiful the place was. She kept walking and saw some demon maids give her cold stares. She asked a couple of normal looking maids where she could find Sesshoumaru's office and they nodded their heads all in the same direction. She came upon a large set of Oak doors and gasped at the carvings. Kagome slowly knocked on the door and heard a grunt so she walked in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had left her but he couldn't sleep and he decided a bath would be better. By the time he was done it had been morning so he got changed and came to the office that he was suppose to meet Kagome in. He heard a knock at the door and knew it was Kagome. He could feel her nervousness and he cleared his throat. "You will go downstairs to the main floor where you will see the kitchen the hallway on your right and make breakfast, when you are done you will wash the second and fourth floor only the east side. Than you will go out and play with Rin. You will take care of Rin with all your life or this Sesshomaru will kill you. You may leave" She nodded her head and quickly left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like hours she got back inside the castle. It was already night time and she hadn't had dinner yet. Boy was Rin a pain but she actually didn't want to kill her anymore. Kagome had enjoyed making flower necklaces with her. She started walking down the empty hallways and made her way to the dark basement. The thought of Rin went away and she gulped the lump of fear building inside her throat and carried out her destination. She started walking past the cells and heard grunting. She was to slow to notice that someone had pulled her upon the cage cell smelling her. The man looked at her with his red eyes. Kagome whimpered in return. "What's a hot bitch like you doing here?" Kagome started screaming and punching his arms but she was knocked out cold by the man hitting her on the head with a stone. "Tonight the only thing you'll be screaming is my name." He smiled and licked his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh Cliff hangerrr Ok so Its 2:24 am and I'm dying three chapters in one day is enough. This is like 6 pages and it still is short: ( Please review : )


	4. My guest

OMG Sorry people this next chapter will be a little harsh cause IRAN LOST AGAINST MEXICO 3-1 GRRRRRR… but enjoy lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's POV

I was really scared walking in the basement along the cells. I was actually scared to be here. To be in the presence of the mighty Lord Sesshomaru, the one feared by all. Lord Sesshomaru, was what I had to call him now. I was so busy thinking about Sesshomaru and Rin that I didn't realise I was being held tight against one of the many cells. I could feel his body press against mine. I knew he wanted me. I screamed and yelled but than I was surrounded by darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked around to see if anyone was coming. He held Kagome tight and had his dirty hand over her tasteful mouth. He smiled and knew no one had heard her cries. Akira pulled the small form of Kagome inside the cell. It didn't take him long to place her on the bed. He smiled and smelled her, and scrunched up his nose realizing she hadn't taken a shower. "This is the best that asshole Sesshomaru has got for me?" He smirked and tied Kagome's hands and he spread her legs. He ripped off the dirty maid's dress she was wearing and her flawless skin was revealed. He smirked looked down noticed his member was erecting. He pulled down his pants and opened her mouth and put his throbbing member inside. He held himself against the wall and pushed himself in and out of her mouth. He knew she was waking up and he did it faster, he let one of his hands go off the wall that was supporting him, and gently yet harshly put a finger inside her. He heard her moan so he put another finger and thrusted back and forth going at a fast pace. Kagome woke up and felt that someone's head was inside her mouth and someone's finger was inside her. She gagged, Akira quickly took out his throbbing member and put his free hand over her mouth for her not the scream. He could feel the fear radiating of her body. He took out his finger and licked the tasteful liquid. He than picked her up and pinned her against the wall and put his member inside of her purity. He pumped her and held his hand tight against her mouth. She screamed and moaned and urged him to stop but he only went faster. He didn't care that she was bleeding or dying from the inside. "Scream my name bitch, say Akira or I'll go faster and harder. Say it!" He pumped faster and his manhood erected more. Kagome's tears freely fell from her eyes and she could only pray that someone could come and rescue her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's POV

I thought I died but I guess I didn't. I woke up and knew what was happening. It felt so good and for a second I prayed, thinking maybe Sesshomaru was on top of me putting his manhood inside of me, but I was wrong. Red lustful eyes stared at me and I could only gag. He pinned me against the wall and I could only beg God to realise that I was in trouble. I felt a pain wash over me and knew I was bleeding. I was being torn away from the inside and the outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pumped her faster and harder and looked on the floor, there was a pool of blood surrounding them. "You bitch, you made my cell dirty." He took out his throbbing member out of her and pushed her on the floor. "Start cleaning." Kagome didn't want to die so she sat there crying and she took her dirty clothes and started cleaning the trail of blood, her blood. Akira than got an idea he went down on his knees and started pumping her from the back. Kagome screamed and dropped down to the floor. "Pl-please let me go. I swear I'll..I'll do anything just let me go." She cried out in pain and noticed two red eyes from outside the cage were staring at her. Kagome's limp, bloody body dropped down on the floor. "I don't care you're my guest and you are doing something plu-" Akira stopped mid-sentence and saw the unconscious Kagome on the floor. He looked up and didn't realise the cage door had been open. He gulped and got up. "Sesshomaru she wasn't a good fuck." He pouted but than got hit into the hard wall. Sesshomaru scrunched up his nose and picked up the nude, cold, bloody Kagome. He walked out of the cell and nodded his heads at the demons in front of him. He could hear Akira's flesh being eaten by the hungry demons. He carried her bridal style and used his demon speed to go back to the fifth floor. He walked past his office and went to his room. He placed her in the warm water and washed her bloody body. _"Pathetic human, look what you've gotten yourself into." _Sesshomaru got the wet Kagome out of the bath and dried her. He looked at her body and saw bruising. He sighed and bandaged up her harsh gashes over her body. He put her into his bed and got in himself. Kagome started shivering but felt warm, she opened one of her eyes and saw something white, smiling she knew she was safe. Sesshomaru held her close and soothed her hair and looked at his hands he saw it was bloody. He quickly bandaged her head up, wiped his hands, and tucked her in. The only thing Sesshomaru could now do was watch her sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up. Her body was tense and she looked around the room knowing she wasn't in the cell anymore. She curiously looked around the room and sighed seeing Sesshomaru walk in, she quickly covered herself. "Human, you have no interest in me." He looked at her and she looked back. He smelled salty water and knew she was crying. Kagome started crying silently. He looked at her and sighed and sat next to her. "The fool Akira is dead. So stop crying, your getting my bed dirty." He looked at her with his serious face and cupped her chin into his hands . She looked at him and started blushing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV

That baka Akira! I am the only one that is allowed to feel her body pressed against mine. I looked at her wet tears and licked them off and she gasped. I inched in closer to her face looking at her luscious lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOO lol well yeah I'm done this chapter it's short too but I have exams ppl think about me! Plus don't forget to review! And thank you to those who did!


	5. You're mine

OMG people I'm telling my friend the ending of my story and she's begging me to publish it! MUHAHAHAHAH! Anyways enjoy the story: ) And I'm eating a danish! Soo good:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

That baka Akira! I am the only one that is allowed to feel her body pressed against mine. I looked at her wet tears and licked them off and she gasped. I inched in closer to her face looking at her luscious lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went in and captured his ice lips with her warm ones. He carefully slipped his tongue inside her precious mouth. She moaned and he played with her gums and teeth. He gently pushed her on the bed and went on top of her, careful not to crush her fragile body. She winced in pain as he spread her legs, realising this he stopped and just stared at her. Kagome looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Sesshomaru quickly got off Kagome and sat on the edge of the bed, moment later his door swung open. Kagome looked at the door and saw a head bobbing up and down and she knew it was Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She squealed and jumped on his leg. Sesshomaru gave her a cold stare and looked back at kagome. "When will Kagome-chan be able to play with me." She looked at him with a pouty face. "Not now Rin, she is not feeling very-, Kagome you have work to do I want you do go and make lunch. The Lord of the Northern lands will be here, and when it gets to food he's a professional at it." Sesshomaru stared at Rin and Kagome with his golden orbs before getting up and leaving. Kagome couldn't believe her ears, her heart felt like it was going to rip in half , she could feel her blood around her heart circulating faster as each second went by. As she watched Sesshomaru leave she stood up. Rin looked at her and giggled and ran outside. Kagome stared at Rin hatefully, her disease was coming back again. Kagome starting laughing as she picked up her clothes and walked out of the room towards the stairs, her laughter turned into tears as she reached the main floor, her tears turned into silence as she made her way into the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stared at Kiba, the fat lord of the northern lands make his way. Kiba smiled furtingly at Sesshomaru, but he received the same ice face. "Good afternoon Sesshomaru I see you havn't changed one bit. You're as handsome and strong as ever" He laughed as his big stomach laughed along going up and down. They made there way to the dining room Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table and Kiba right beside him on his right. Kiba gave a hateful glare to Rin, and Rin quickly looked away. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, that stupid servant of yours made chicken instead of meat." Squealed Jaken as he ran and tripped. Rin giggled but was hushed by Lord Kiba's cold stare. Kagome came in with her head down, as other servants followed behind her. They neatly assorted all the food on the table and stood at the side. Sesshomaru would eye Kagome once every minute, no one noticed except Kiba. Kiba smiled and dropped his glass of red wine on the floor. "You, girl with the ugly raven hair and disgusting chocolate brown eyes, come here and clean the floor and get me a new cup of wine" He spitted after every word he said. Kagome not knowing it was her was pushed by the other servants into the center. She sighed and quickly went forward not looking at Sesshomaru and cleaned up. She poured some wine into Lord Kiba's cup bowed than walked off. Kiba rolled his eyes and stared lovingly at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ignored the stares and quietly sipped on some wine. After dinner was done, Kagome and the other servants started cleaning up. Kagome eyed Sesshomaru and saw him walk out of the dinning room with the Northern Lord. Jealousy flashed through her eyes as she knew Lord Kiba liked Sesshomaru…a lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she walked step by step down into the basement, she was in Sesshomaru's office asking if she had permission to go to sleep and saw Lord Kiba in there talking to him about some things that did not concern me. Kagome this time kept her distance from the cells and walked faster than before until she bumped into someone's large belly and she fell on the floor. "What do you think your doing? You're a mere servant. How dare you eye on Lord Sesshomaru like that. He has to have someone that loves him, not cleans up after him. Someone like me." He smirked and picked up Kagome by her neck and started strangling the breath out of her. "You know, I didn't have to end up like this. You could have organized Sesshomaru and my wedding but…I guess not." The grip on Kagome's neck became stronger and she did nothing but choke. Silent tears came out of her eyes as she knew she might die. Unless Sesshomaru came and saved her. "I would very much appreciate it if you did not strangle my servants, I need them you know." The grip on Kagome's neck was let go easily as she slid on the floor. Sesshomaru stared at Kiba. "You can go now." He looked at Kiba and saw him walk off to the stairs. Sesshomaru could sense anger and sadness radiating off his body but he didn't give a shit. He looked down at Kagome wanting her and yearning for her. He picked her and carried her to her room. "Kagome tonight you'll be mine"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah so if you haven't noticed by now Kiba is gay lol…My story will probably end around chapter 7-10...not sure lol but anyways I'm off to do work! Aurevoir and don't forget to review! Thank you for those who did! And yesh Chapter six will be up soon: )


	6. Author's Note

OKIE so 1047 people have currently read my story! YIPEE! I have gotten nine reviews I would like to thank: Crimson2006, AlwaysSmiling, MiamiInker, prisimscollide, LynGreenTea and animegirl2005! BUT ppl I need more review : ( I need to know what I have to improve on and what my goods ands bads are! This is my first fanfic so you know… lol MUAHAHA! But anyways I'll write chapter 6 tomorrow! Thanks!

----Mashes


	7. Do you love me?

K so Hello readers, I got some more comments and I'm getting a better idea of what I'm suppose to do. I will make this one uberly long making it the second last chapter! May I remind you that I will write more stories but this one will be done sooner than I expected! Everything will be said in the story so don't worry! Italics are thoughts if you forgot! Anyways enjoy the second last chapter! Lots of love making may I remind you! SO BEWARE AND ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

Sesshomaru could sense anger and sadness radiating off his body but he didn't give a shit. He looked down at Kagome wanting her and yearning for her. He picked her and carried her to her room. "Kagome tonight you'll be mine"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he picked her up with his strong arms, he carried her back to her room. _"He is so different than Inuyasha. Even though he seems cold and he acts like he hates me, I think he really loves me inside. Even though…I'm…crazy he still knows me better than that. For gods sake I tried to kill his warden. Is he going to break my heart like Inuyasha did? I don't really know him, but I'm falling in love with him as each second goes by." _Kagome looked at Sesshomaru but he just stared straight ahead. She felt like she was a baby, and this baby was going to go get her diaper changed. Sesshomaru forcefully placed his lips upon kagome's warm ones and he kicked open her door and gently sat on the bed. Kagome was in an uncomfortable position, her long slender legs were wrapped around Sesshomaru's waste. _"His lips are like ice but they feel so warm" _Kagome deepened the kiss and took off Sesshomaru's shirt and hoari, she gasped at the size of his manhood and she traced the outline of his toned stomach but once again she was out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru's icy kiss. Sesshomaru gently placed kagome on the bed and took off her maids dress. He licked his lips and pumped a finger into her and received a moan. He placed a second finger and a third finger and rubbed Kagome's full chest she moaned in response. He quickened his pace. _"What is this Sesshomaru doing? I have fallen in love with a mortal? And I am about to make her my mate? What will Rin think? And the other Lords? Will they think of this Sesshomaru as a weak Lord? No…I am not weak. This Sesshomaru is just… in love." _Sesshomaru was so into his thoughts that he hadn't realized kagome was on top of him sucking hard on his manhood. He kept his purr inside his throat but she sucked on it harder making it more difficult for Sesshomaru to keep it inside of him. He finally let it out and moaned as his manhood got harder. _"My turn" _Sesshomaru picked up kagome and placed her on the bed and she giggled, he looked at her and she nodded her head and he put his erected member inside of her. She moaned in pleasure and in pain and she remembered what Akira had done to her and she started crying. Sesshomaru knew what she was thinking but he couldn't stop now, he wanted her, he needed to feel her. He pumped her harder and felt himself reaching his limit. Kagome moaned louder and the moans reflected off the basements walls and echoed. Sesshomaru's speed's spilled into kagome and they both fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome woke up she was in rich clothing lying in Sesshomaru's bed. She got up and a wash of pain went over her neck. She quickly got up and looked in the mirror and saw a white moon on her neck. She gently placed her warm fingers over it, and it singed in response. Sesshomaru came up behind her and hugged her. "Did this Sessomaru give you a pleasurable time last night?" Kagome nodded and giggled as Sesshomaru licked the mark on her neck. The stinging sensation instantly stopped. "What is it?" Kagome looked at him with questionable eyes. "It's a mate mark, it means you and I and our boy are one" He stated coldly and put his and around her stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's POV

Wow I can't believe I'm pregnant and that I belong to him. He was so gentle with me last night if only I could feel him inside me more. I looked down at my stomach and saw that it had grown much bigger. Realizing Sesshomaru had gotten me pregnant I smiled and thought how wonderful this was. I looked upon him and kept telling him to wake up that it was all a dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As weeks went by the lords, people and servants noticed that Kagome and Sesshomaru were now together. The servants swore they saw their lord smiling at times but it was quickly replaced back with death glares and they quickly got back to work again. Everyone was happy except one lord. Lord Akira stared at Kagome's form in Sesshomaru's room not so far away. "Psh that bitch combing her fucking ugly hair and taking my Sesshomaru away from me. No one gives her the right to do that I will kill her…but how?" Akira thought for a couple of minutes than the thought came to his head. _"This will be like taking candy from a baby." _He licked his lips and made his way to the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked around the castle late at night in great thoughts. She kept her hands on her stomach and remember today's events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK:

_**Kagome quickly walked up the stairs and was out of breath by the time she reached the fifth floor. She made her way to Sesshomaru's office but stopped as she heard voices. Akira moved uncomfortably sitting behind Sesshomaru's huge oak desk. He sniffed and realized Kagome was just outside the door, he looked to see if Sesshomaru had noticed but he was in such great thoughts that he hadn't. "Sesshomaru my dear are you not upset of having a half demon as a child? Your mate is a human, I thought you despised humans, you can always come to me. I will always be here." Akira smiled as he looked at calm Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru does not care if the my mate is a human nor does he care if the child is a hanyou just like my pathetic, weak, disgusting half brother Inuyasha. Lord Akira I can kill you here and now but I will not under any circumstances get into a war with the Northern lands, since my father worked so hard to make a pack with your lands. But don't bring that filthy human and disgusting hanyou into this conversation." Sesshomaru said bitterly yet his face was still calm. Akira smiled and realized that his mission was accomplished as he smelled salty water and short breathes. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru out of his desk telling kagome to stop and that he didn't mean any of it.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Kagome:

Kagome couldn't believe anything she had heard. So he had been using her. She had tried her best to ignore Sesshomaru throughout the rest of the day but it kept getting worst.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK:

_**Kagome ran down the hallway as tears followed behind her. She felt her disease coming back again. She felt the urge to laugh and scream yet feel pleasure and insanity at the same time. She was stopped by the tight grip of Sesshomaru's hand on her wrist. "Let me go Sesshomaru." She laughed and cried at the same time. "Kagome I didn't mean any of that I do love you and I don't care if your human and my child is a hanyou." He looked at her coldly and placed his hand on her stomach and the child kicked in return and Kagome grabbed her stomach. Sesshomaru hugged Kagome but Kagome winced and pushed him away. "Sesshomaru, are you going to break my heart like Inuyasha did? Are you going to treat me like he did? I have your child does that mean nothing to you?" Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes and Sesshomaru just stared off and looked as if she wasn't there. Kagome turned around and saw who Sesshomaru was looking at. Rin was standing there smiling proudly while crying. "Lord Sesshomaru…are you going to forget about Rin? Are you going to send me somewhere else since Kagome-chan is going to have a baby?" Rin started crying, and her cries bounced off the wall. Servants looked at her and rolled there eyes annoyed at her cries. Sesshomaru looked down and than back and Kagome and Rin again. "This Sesshomaru will be in his office." He marched off and closed his office door. Moments later Akira was out of the room very mad. He walked past Kagome slightly pushing her and ran down the stairs using his youkai speed even though it was really slow. Kagome ignored Akira and looked at Rin with her head down crying. She hated Rin from a distance but felt bad for her, she went and bent down her hands still on her stomach. "Rin-chan…don't cry, you don't look very pretty when you cry." She forcefully smiled. "Why would you think me and Lord Sesshomaru will want to kick you out. We would never do that, your like a child to him, to me, to us." She hugged her gently. "I thought…maybe you wouldn't love me anymore since the baby will be coming soon…but you swear you'll love me?" Rin asked with a tear stained face. "I swear" Kagome responded and took her hand and walked down the stairs.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Kagome:

She certainly hated Rin from a distance, yet her heart felt warmth around her. Maybe she had mistaken her. She looked and saw that her thoughts and flashbacks had led her in the kitchen. She patted her stomach and took some of the remaining food from dinner and ate it. She sighed knowing she would give birth soon. _"Am I ready for this child? Will I be able to live on so I can take care of you? Will my disease haunt my future? My family?"_ She noticed she had eaten three plates of leftovers and she still was hungry but she decided not to eat anymore. Kagome stood up and started climbing up the stairs where hell probably awaited her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to a panting Sesshomaru. He looked at her with sad golden orbs. She took a closer look and noticed it was replaced with his cold stare again. Sweat dripped down his face and back. He looked at Kagome. "Sesshomaru…are you alright?" Curiosity, sadness, pain, and worry was shown in her eyes. He nodded his head, kissed her forehead and went back to his light sleep. Kagome shrugged and went back to sleep as well. The only problem was that he was not alright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV

The problem is I'm not alright I had a terrifying dream. That Kagome…my kagome was dead. She was lying on a field with my disgusting brother and some other humans and a kitsune. And Kikyou was there as well. But why would I have this dream? I never have dreams unless for a reason.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat at the breakfast table with Rin on one side and Kagome on the other. All three of them were very quiet. Sesshomaru noticed a sense of change in Kagome from time to time but ignored it until she dropped her fork on the ground and screamed in pain. Rin looked up at Kagome and screamed as well. Sesshomaru got up and went by Kagome's side. "Kagome…what's the matter? Is it the baby?" He looked at her but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell into his arms. Rin continued screaming. "Lord Sesshomaru…what's wrong with Kagome-chan!" "Rin stop screaming!" Rin immediately stopped and Sesshomaru picked up kagome and told some of the trained servants to follow him. Sesshomaru used his demon speed and quickly got into his room the servants coming in moments later. He placed her on the bed and the maids quickly got to work. _"What is happening…It's to early for the child, there is still a month left." _Sesshomaru looked at his servants get hot clothes and start cleaning the blood that was coming out of kagome. Sesshomaru went by Kagome's side and she woke up crying in pain. "Sesshomaru…I'm dying help me please. Why are you not waking up? Please!" Sesshomaru looked at her confused but shook his head. "Come on Kagome push just a bit and the baby will come out…It's painful yes this Sesshomaru may not know but you must live on." The maids spoke in different languages that kagome could not understand. She had a baby inside of her that was coming out to early and she was bleeding uncontrollably. Kagome pushed as much as she could and you could hear a baby crying in the background, her world went into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up and looked at Sesshomaru. "My baby where is my baby" She looked around and saw Sesshomaru holding a bundle. "Congratulations it's a boy" Kagome took the bundle from him and looked at the boy with chocolate eyes and a speck of gold in them, he had white hair and purple stripes on his cheek, with little pointed ears. _"My beautiful baby boy…My Tai" _Thought both Sesshomaru and Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 month later:

A small child was in his mother's arms jumping up and down and laughing at Rin's funny faces. Kagome was sitting in the garden with Tai on her lap and Rin making goofy faces to make him laugh. Kagome sighed as she picked up Tai and held Rin by her hand to take them inside for dinner. Sesshomaru was already eating when Kagome, Rin and Tai walked in. Kagome put Tai in a smaller chair next to Sesshomaru, she placed Rin in her chair and sat down herself. They ate their dinner in silence. Sesshomaru was the first to finish he got up and the servants were immediately at his side cleaning the table. He gave them his cold stare and picked up Tai and walked back to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome came in and looked at Tai's sleeping form. "Did you put Rin to sleep" Sesshomaru walked out of the washroom with his shirt not on. "Yes she played around a lot today with Tai, so I didn't read her a story." He nodded his head and sat on the bed and watched Tai stir in his sleep in his little bed. "He sure has grown hasn't he?" Kagome kissed Tai on the forehead and sat next to Sesshomaru. "What's wrong love…does your head hurt?" Sesshomaru looked at her for a while. _"Did she read my mind?" "_No it's fine nothing to worry about." He faintly smiled and locked his lips with hers. She giggled and went on top of him and deepened the kiss. She stopped kissing him and lay down next to him. "Sesshomaru…do you love me?" Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Sesshomaru…why won't you wake up?" Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled for a bit. "I am awake…" "Nevermind" Kagome rolled back and went to sleep. "Goodnight" She sniffed and tears came down her eyes. "Goodnight" He closed his eyes and smelt her tears but didn't ask why she was crying. He went into a light sleep, but couldn't really sleep with his head hurting like crazy and weird voices in his head begging him to wake up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it….I don't think it's that long but it's the second last chapter…Please don't hate me in the end: ) I do it for a reason : ) Well..don't forget to review and thanks to those who did! Lubb you all!


	8. Laughter

Omg my dear readers I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever but yes I have been terribly busy, I'm so sorry. You know exams which I finished and FIFA…GO SPAIN: ) Well anyways this is the last chapter so ENJOY! And don't forget to review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

Kagome came in and looked at Tai's sleeping form. "Did you put Rin to sleep?" Sesshomaru walked out of the washroom with his shirt not on. "Yes she played around a lot today with Tai, so I didn't read her a story." He nodded his head and sat on the bed and watched Tai stir in his sleep in his little bed. "He sure has grown hasn't he?" Kagome kissed Tai on the forehead and sat next to Sesshomaru. "What's wrong love…does your head hurt?" Sesshomaru looked at her for a while. _"Did she read my mind?" "_No it's fine nothing to worry about." He faintly smiled and locked his lips with hers. She giggled and went on top of him and deepened the kiss. She stopped kissing him and lay down next to him. "Sesshomaru…do you love me?" Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Sesshomaru…why won't you wake up?" Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled for a bit. "I am awake…" "Never mind" Kagome rolled back and went to sleep. "Goodnight" She sniffed and tears came down her eyes. "Goodnight" He closed his eyes and smelt her tears but didn't ask why she was crying. He went into a light sleep, but couldn't really sleep with his head hurting like crazy and weird voices in his head begging him to wake up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time:

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore he woke up and looked around. It was already morning and he felt something covering his head. He lightly placed his hand over his head and felt bandages. "What has happened?" He looked around and saw that Kagome wasn't in bed. He quickly got up and saw that Tai's bed nor himself weren't in the room either. He felt a pain wash over him and he fell back onto his bed and he lifted up his shirt and saw that his stomach was also bandaged. His vision went blurry for a second and he heard the door open. He felt Rin hugging his leg tightly and crying. "Rin…why do you cry? Is Jaken bothering you again?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's P.O.V

I woke up and felt are relaxed. I quickly got up and ran out of my room and headed towards Lord Sesshomaru's room. I knew I wasn't allowed to go in there but I hadn't seen him for three whole weeks. I heard noises and I quickly opened the door and saw Lord Sesshomaru sitting on his bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru I missed you so much" Rin cried more as she hugged Sesshomaru's leg tighter. The door opened once again and Jaken came in yelling at Rin and some more servants came in. "Lord Sesshomaru I'm so glad you have awoken" Jaken threw himself at Sesshomaru's feet. "What has happened? Where is Kagome and Tai?" "Kagome…Tai? Lord Sesshomaru who are they?" Rin asked puzzled. "Don't you remember Lord Sesshomaru you got into a big fight with Naraku and Inuyasha was there and you told us to wait and than you never came back and you were hurt." Jaken said. Sesshomaru's mouth fell open. _"Is this a dream"_ He quickly got up and ran out of the castle and tried to sniff out Kagome's sent but he found nothing. He made his way into where he found Kagome and his mouth fell open. He looked around and saw nothing but wrecks and he saw Inuyasha's sword on the ground. _"This is all nothing but a bad dream"_ He mentally slapped himself and stepped foreword afraid to where his feet might lead him. He saw 6 graves and carefully read them one by one. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo…Kagome?" He felt tears sting his eyes and he fell onto the ground. _"NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING WHY AREN'T I WAKING UP?" _He felt another presence behind him and he quickly got up he turned around and saw Kikyo walking towards him. " There all dead" She smiled and he swore he heard her laugh. Sesshomaru's gaze fell upon Kagome's grave and he simply stood before it. " I'll miss you…my love…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG LOL THAT IS MY ENDING SO DID ANYONE GET IT IF YOU DIDN'T THAN THIS IS SPOILERS PPL SPOILER SPOILER---So everyone was dead including Kagome. Sesshomaru was in the battle and he got injured really bad and went out for a couple of days. Sesshomaru was in love with Kagome like before and than he knew she was dead but kept telling himself she was not. And the voices he heard for him to wake up were from Rin cause she was scared he was dead but he heard it from Kagome's mouth. And that's about it so REVIEW PLEASE AND I KNOW IT WAS SHORT SORRY : (


	9. Author's sad note

Umm…Dear readers…well I know half of you hate me right now but none of you likes the ending I got a couple of rude emails which made me laugh cause I was sugar high and made me sad when I thought about it…well SPOILERS---Kagome was dead all along she was never really real. This was all a dream Sesshomaru was having cause he got in a serious injury when he was fighting Naraku…remember in the beginning? When Kagome killed Inuyasha she than died instantly because she wanted Inuyasha to die with her because they really loved each other…But some of you don't get it and think my story is crap well it's ok…I learn but thanks to those who think its ALRIGHT..


End file.
